


With a brother's whisper

by TakboGoyo



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakboGoyo/pseuds/TakboGoyo
Summary: Your country or your family? Who should you choose?





	With a brother's whisper

Kuya, bakit?”  
He felt himself shaking as he whispered the words to the man who stood in front of him. The man who he trusted with his life, a man who fought alongside him and reminded him of what having a family feels like. He steadied his aim, the gun now face to face to Julian Del Pilar.  
Goyo never thought that this was mastermind behind the President’s failed assassination attempt but all the evidence pointed towards Julian. A man of high rank who knew the president’s quarters inside and out. A man who was close enough creating a false sense of security, a man such as Julian.  
“Kuya, bakit mo ginawa?”  
He could feel Julian’s stare bore into him, as if searching for something that even he couldn’t find.  
“Goyo, hindi ko ginawa ito. Hindi ko pinagtangkaan ang buhay ng Presidente.”  
He felt his resolve slowly chipping away. How could his own brother do this? This isn’t right, he thought, Julian was innocent of this crime. He slowly lifted his gaze back up to Julian and he could see his brother pleading to Goyo, asking him to put down the gun, to betray the President for his life. Could he really do it?  
Julian or the President?  
News of the attempted assassination reached his camp a day after and the shock that followed was not expected. Goyo was immediately called in by the President, most likely for him to hunt down the monster who tried to assassinate the President.  
Entering the elegant office of the President, he caught a glimpse of Felicidad sitting quietly by the table. Her eyes showed signs of worry and alertness, a given since the almost death of the President. He scanned the room and his eyes landed on the President. The man stood tall but looking closely, he could see lines of worry and pain on his face. Seeing him in pain caused Goyo’s blood to boil, whoever this monster was had to pay for his crime and only his blood would rectify his mistake.  
He approached the President, making his presence known with loud clearing of his throat. “Pinatawag ninyo ako, Presidente? Kilala na ba natin kung sino ang nagtangka sa buhay ninyo?”  
He could never forget the cold and hallow gaze of the President as he stared back at Goyo. The sudden fiery spirit within him was thawed by the words that follow.  
“Goyo, si Julian. Si Julian ang nagtangka sa buhay ko.”  
Goyo felt as if a cold wave of water hit him. Julian? His own brother? But why?  
“Teka po. Baka naman may pagkakamali dito. Hindi gagawin ni Julian ang krimen na ito.”  
“Alam ko mahirap tanggapin ito Goyo, ngunit hindi ito bukas sa pagdedebate. Ang kailangan ko ngayon ay ang iyong katapatan.”  
The look on the President’s face was a look of absolute authority. Goyo, stared back, a look of shock and disbelief crossing it.  
“Goyo, nasaan ang katapatan mo sa bansa natin? Itatakwil mo ba ang bayan mo para sa kapatid mo?”  
He snapped back to reality, back to the silence of the night, back to the darkness that surrounds him. With quivering hands, he raised the gun back up to Julian’s face.  
“Kuya, bakit mo tinakwil ang President? Bakit mo tinalikuran ang bayan natin?”  
“Goyo, hindi ko tatalikuran ang bayan natin. Makinig ka sa akin Goyo, ibaba moa ng baril at magusap tayo” Julian said, a look of pleading on his face. He knew his own brother and he felt the urge to lower his weapon but a foreign thought entered his mind, what if he was fooling him?  
Could this even be the same Julian he knew? What if he had already turned his back to the country, to the President? Could he let a man like him walk freely?  
“Hindi, tapat ako sa ating Presidente. Ano man sakripisyo kinakailangan, gagawin ko para sa ating Presidente.” He whispered to himself. 

Julian, staring into the eyes of his younger brother, no longer recognized him as Goyo. In front of him stood a man loyal to his President. A man who chose to follow blindly over questioning the man he was loyal to.  
Would Goyo let him go? Would his own brother realize that he was innocent, that he was merely framed by someone? I trust in him, he thought, Goyo wouldn’t allow himself to resort to monstrous things in the President’s name. “May tiwala ako sayo, Goyo.”  
He never heard the shot coming but one thing is for sure, the pain could never compare to the thought of his own brother choosing his President over his own family.

His body slowly fell. The smell of death surrounded him and the darkness seem to grow around him. He had to do it, he was loyal. Was it the right thing to do? He didn’t know anymore.  
With shaking hands, he lowered the gun back to the holster. He was a criminal, he thought, I merely did my duty to the President. But why was his heart in pain?  
A slow whisper erupted in the dark and silent night.  
“Goyo, bakit?”  
And all came crashing down within him.


End file.
